Storm
by smarzie
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy share one thing, they both love standing in storms. What happens when the are both out in a storm and discover each other and their shared passion? Oneshot. First Fanfic.


A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please bear with me, all reviews and criticisms are welcome!!!

**Storm**

She had always loved storms, much to the befuddlement to others. She loved the power exhibited by nature, the force that ripped the heavens above. She adored the way that many would run for shelter but few would stay to experience the thrill of the rain and wind. She would often just simply stand out in a storm, her face flushed and hair whipping around her face. She often found her peace and calm in the midst of the storm. She often found that the storm took away any solitariness she was feeling, the storm running around her like a welcome friend. Needless to say Hermione Granger enjoyed her lonesomeness moments in a storm.

And so one day she was sitting upon the grounds of Hogwarts when a storm decided to grace her with its presence. Hermione lifted her face towards the sky as the rain washed over her face, drenching her completely. The wind had begun to blow, and a feeling of anticipation settled in Hermione's stomach, something that always occurred at the start of every storm she experienced. She closed her eyes enjoying the utter loneliness she had at the moment, besides the wind and rain caressing her. As the storm got stronger, so did Hermione's anticipation. She stood up and stretched her arm out, her face still upturned towards the grey clouds that were showering her with her simplest pleasure in life. She spun around enjoying the moment. She finally opened her eyes to discover something that she had not at all expected, someone else.

Across the lake there was another figure. He was currently in the same stance she had occupied just a few moments ago- his arms spread out, his face lifted. From where she was, Hermione could not make out who it was and she felt curiosity settle in her storm intoxicated mind. Who in the whole of Hogwarts could share the excitement that she had for storm? Who could feel as content as she currently was? She stared at the figure across the lake, her interest piqued to the point where she found herself making her way over to where he was.

Whilst she was walking towards him, he was revelling in the storm that had been bestowed upon Hogwarts. He had his eyes closed as water and wind alike attacked his defenceless face, he had totally surrendered to nature's wish. In his opinion here was contentment, here in this storm. He found storms a dream he could escape to, where life had been placed on hold for a moment, where Earth had yielded to the force of nature. Here in this storm he discovered his insignificance in the world around him and he loved it. He loved that he had no importance in this storm; he was just a witness to an incredible force at work. As the storm was reaching its climax, he felt something brush his back. H turned around to see none other than a certain Hermione Granger, her eyes wide open at shock in seeing him. Her face was flushed and her hair messed, and he realised that he was probably a similar sight to her. His thoughts were interrupted as she finally broke their silence in the midst of the storm.

"Malfoy, you? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking confused and surprised.

Draco just carried on looking at her, marvelling how different she looked in this storm, how free she looked. As she carried on staring at him, he was shaken form his thoughts and replied as crisply as he could manage,

"What I am doing here is quite simply my business Granger, and in fact I could ask you the same question yet I am not the busybody that you are so I do not bother."

All this was said and done with the coldest expression that Draco could muster on his face, something that he was struggling with due to the immense happiness he had experienced just a few moments ago.

"Right, whatever Malfoy, sorry for actually trying to be friendly and forward," Hermione replied, her eyes flashing slightly in anger. Here she was actually interrupting her storm time to take an interest in his actions and he was rebutting a simple question she had asked. Well if he wanted to act like that he was more than welcome to. She stomped away towards a nearby tree and turned her face towards the sky once more. The storm was still raging on and the clouds dark and furious. She closed her eyes once more and allowed the wind to carry her thoughts wherever they wanted to go. Here was peace she decided, right here right now in the midst of this madness. She simply stood there, allowing herself to immerge with the storm when she heard a voice.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," he softly said.

Her eyes widened as he spoke and she slowly turned her head towards him. He wasn't looking at her; his eyes were closed as if he feared how she would respond to what he had said. He was starting to regret that he had ever spoken, ever initiated any conversation between them.

She swallowed slightly before replying softly, "I know." She slowly walked towards him and stood by his side. There fell a silence as both enjoyed the feeling of being caught up in a storm, a storm that was now reaching its climax. The wind howled and blew, the rain fell and thrashed yet both were silent. As the storm grew so did the contentment that both felt. Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked slightly towards her right, Draco still had his eyes closed and she saw an expression on his face that surprised her slightly. He just looked so satisfied as he stood in the storm, so satisfied with what was going on around him. Hermione realised that his face probably mirrored her own and he was feeling the same levels of contentment that she was. A particularly strong gust of wind then came and Hermione found herself being knocked into Draco. As she stumbled she found herself being steadied by a pair of strong arms and as she looked up she saw Draco looking down at her, as he held her firm. As the storm reached its crescendo, they both stood staring at her. Draco pulled her closer and as they both looked into each others eyes they both saw the wonder they both felt for the storm. Draco closed his eyes and kissed her, and it was an emotion that neither had ever felt. Draco felt like he was riding the storm, he felt like he was a gust of wind flying though the open sky, such was his exhilaration whilst Hermione felt like she was a waterfall rushing down towards the grounds at an intense speed. As the storm released its wrath around them, they kissed forgetting who they were or where they were from. They were just two people who took pleasure in storms, nothing more and nothing less.

And then the storm began to calm, the wind began to settle and the rain began to thin until a ray of sunlight was threatening to spill out. The storm was over and they both broke their kiss realising that the moment was over. They found themselves breathing hard as they stared at each other with confusion in their eyes. Hermione stumbled away and after giving Draco one more searching look, she hurried away back to the castle, back to real life. He stood for a moment staring at her retreating back, before slowly walking away. With the storm finished, the spell was gone and the magic of the moment broken. Yet both found themselves thinking, perhaps the next storm will bring another meeting.

A/N: So what do you think, do you love it, hate it, think it's alright???? Please review I would like as much feedback as possible!!!!!!

I would just like to give big thank you to JessicaMayElizabeth, Hannah, Fluffy-san, crazy logic 13 for reviewing with their wonderful comments. You guys made my day!!


End file.
